Ponytail
by EpicChocolate
Summary: You couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the handsome Canadian. It was he,after all,who convinced Jade to pull her hair out of her ponytail. Beck/Jade


Ponytail

Summary-You couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the handsome Canadian. It was he,after all,who convinced Jade to pull her hair out of her ponytail. Beck/Jade

Dedication- My little sister who left the TV on after falling asleep and Victorious came on :3

* * *

><p>The first time you ever took notice of Jade West was when she had first punched a boy for glancing under her neck. You half-expected her best friend(who was infamously protective over her)to jump in and join her but he only shook his head and chuckled,taking a swig of her coffee while she wasn't watching. Next to you,Micheal gave you a quick jab in the ribs.<p>

"Dang,look at the arm on that chick."he whistled appreciatively and you nod almost robotic, keeping your eyes on her as she plopped down next to her grinning friend.

"You did not steal my coffee!"she yelled,ignoring the strange looks everyone gave her. Beck Oliver grinned at her and grabbed the coffee cup again.

"Depends on how you define steal."

"_Beck!"_

The first time you ever held a real conversation with Jade West was when Sikowitz paired you together for a project. She glared at you suspiciously before sitting down slowly,her ponytail swinging behind her. An awkward beat later,she yanked the paper out of your hand and stood up.

"I'll write the song and you write the scene."with that,she turned around and immediately moved where Beck was talking with a cheerful red-head. You slowly reach into your binder to get another paper,keeping your eyes on the smirking Jade,laughing Beck,and giggling Cat Valentine.

The first time you ever saw Jade West smile was an accident. You were staying after school to attend a tutoring session with Robbie Shapiro and you had paused in front of a classroom where the door was slightly ajar. Leaning slightly to peer in,you caught view of a disgruntled Jade sitting on a couch with Beck's arm slung over her shoulder. Cat was standing in front of them,grinning widely,and holding a camera in her hand,pointed at them.

"Please,Jade! You're great at singing and you're the only one I think of that compliments Beck's voice!" the beautiful red-head pleaded and Jade sighed and leaned her head back,feigning giving in.

"Fine."

You stood,shell-shocked,as the notes began to pour from their mouths,filling the air. Beck was grinning broadly,squeezing her lightly,and Jade had a smile that wouldn't be possible to see even under a magnifying glass. You've never seen anything more beautiful.

They didn't have no idea how the video came to be on The Slap and André Harris(a new student who Beck had befriended)and Cat would smile mysteriously and quickly do a vanishing act,but all you care about is the end result. The video was up and you couldn't help but be jealous of Beck Oliver. After all,he was the one who finally convinced Jade West to put her hair down.

"_Hey Jade."_

"_Mm?"_

"_Why do you wear your hair up?"_

"_So it doesn't get in my way."_

"_But its preeeeeeeeeeeeety."_

_"Don't stress your syllables like that Beck! You're stupid enough as it is."_

"_Hurtful."_

"_Tough love,babe." _

"_But seriously,put it down."_

"_Why? Whatcha going to do...Beck...Beck...Beck,I'm serious! Don't get any closer!"_

_The screen shook like it was being jostled and suddenly,the dark screen disappeared and was replaced with Jade and Beck wrestling on the ground,both of them laughing. Beck grabbed a hold of the black ponytail holder and yanked it out,allowing her brown hair to tumble down. She playfully fought to get it back but gave up and laid there on Beck's chest,fighting to control her laughter._

"_Hey Jade?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_I love you."_

"_...I love you too." _

* * *

><p>AN-Awwwwwww! Thats probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written...I feel accomplished since I wrote this under thirty minutes. Oh yes~ AND I KNOW THEY'RE PROBABLY OUT OF CHARACTER! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Random Thought- iFight Shelby Marx is on and I keep bursting out laughing since I see Tori not Shelby and I keep imaging Cat poking her,Jade beating her into the ground,and Beck just sitting being awesome...Yeah,I might have issues.


End file.
